Supernatural X Reader
by Drealyn
Summary: A supernatural X Reader fanfic also still me on wattpad. Imagines/Oneshots


I walk into my crappy motel, the cheapest one I could find, exhausted from searching my stuck up sister all night. She was always in trouble no doubt about it. I just have to follow the messy bloody trail and there she would be offering up souls to Lucifer. At least she would be, were Lucifer still in charge of hell and there was actually someone there to put the fear of Satan into her. Now we both just roamed, no purpose, feeding off of souls growing stronger with each one. Neither of us ever really felt this much power before and I was beginning to worry it was going to my sister's head.

There was a line at the front desk. At least five people long. I didn't know crap motels were so popular now a days. I wish I could just be in my own bed but no-can-do Evelyn is such a pain in the ass sometimes, and I'm the younger child! Standing in line I notice the two guys in front of me in plaid one really tall. The other whining annoyingly.

"I told you we should've stopped at the last motel."

"Yeah, and then you drove past it because the driveway looked rough and you thought it might hurt your car, don't blame this one on me."

"That's because having you in it makes it lower to the ground."

They continued to rattle off insults, something about gigantor and pie face. The line slowly moved up but they just stayed there.. I was not in the mood for this.

"Hey! Gigantor, pie face, the line moved up. I think you might wanna check in. It's also kind of creepy to call your car baby. Especially when both of you are riding it."

The taller one's face turned slight pink and he just walked up to the counter and mumbled to the manager. While the shorter one stared at me for a moment, his face a deeper red.

"Its not like that. I'm not ...that's not...she is just a really beautiful car."

"You're not really helping yourself with that comment either."

He was struggling for words as the taller one walked back. "I'm Sam. That's Dean. He doesn't fuck his car. It's your turn to check in pipsqueak."

I glared at him as I passed him by to get to the counter. The manager smirked at me.

"So what'll it be pipsqueak."

I sighed defeated. I wasn't that short! Was I?

"Two queens."

"Gonna have company?"

"Yeah I expect to be going out and picking up my sister from the airport tonight."

"I can only give you one key so don't lose it."

"Gotcha."

I paid for the room in cash and turned to head down the hall to my room. I used the key card on the door then walked in and thanked Satan it was clean. The bathroom was small and cramped but that's what you get in a cheap motel. There was no TV in the room, a slight setback. I needed to be keeping an eye on the news. My sister was sure to turn up in some satanist cult arrest sooner or later. At least I have a bed to sleep in here and not my car like the last time she terrorized a town.

I stepped out of the room key card in hand on a mission to get my luggage. The suitcase I have has two broken wheels and it's big enough that I can't carry it. It squeaks and its near impossible to roll across the floor. I really need to replace that raggedy old thing.

I dragged it into the motel and got about half way through the lobby before I had to turn around and pull on the handle as hard as I could to get the wheel unstuck. I tugged and pulled on it until finally the wheel came free and I tumble backwards trying to regain my balance. I felt my self falling right as a sturdy hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey, pipsqueak n-"

"My name is not pipsqueak it's (Y/N)"

" I was going to ask if you needed help with your suitcase, (Y/N) "

"I'll be fine thanks."

He took a step back with a smug grin and watched me continue to pull on my suitcase. Maybe I shouldn't have packed the altar, but hey you'll never know when you'll need it.

"I've got this."

He picked up my suitcase with one arm and turned to me.

"Lead the way."

As I stopped at my room Sam chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?

"Our rooms are next door to each other."

I leaned my head against the door, defeated yet again.

"If I hear one car porn noise I swear I'm going to skin you both"

"It's not me with the fetish."

After Sam set my suitcase on the bed and left I began unpacking taking out my clothes and necessities before carefully arranging my alter and getting out my journal. It was at least 5,000 pages by now. Being a sexual demon I like to keep a record just to be sure. I slid my journal under the bed.

Next I took out the altar setting it up around the corner from the door so it was not visible from the entrance to the room. I had this altar with me so I might as well use it. I made a cut on my arm and filled the bowl in the center of the altar with blood before I started making a call to my brother.

"She hasn't shown a trace of herself yet. I'm just about to start searching more in-depth"

The blood bubbled and hissed.

"What do you mean hurry up I just got here."

The blood boiled in the bowl and splashed into your cut making you hiss in pain.

"I get it. I'll start looking. If I see any hunters I'll kill them."

I touched the blood in the altar it was now ice cold. I needed to pour it down the sink before it stained. I took the bowl with me washing it in the sink and cleaning out my cut. I put the altar back into my suitcase securely and closed it. The cut on my arm stung the entire time. After that was put away I got out my first aid kit. I put antibiotic ointment and gauze on the cut. I was finishing taping on the gauze as I heard a knock on the door.

"One sec."

"Its Dean."

I opened the door and there was Dean leaning up against the frame.

"Are you gonna come in or just gonna stand there all day?"

Dean chuckled at me.

"Actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to come get dinner with us. Sammy said you've been having a rough time."

He paused looking down to my bandage.

"That looks bad its already soaking through. Did that just happen cause I didn't see it earlier. "

I looked down to see the bandage on my cut getting soaked with blood.

"Oh its fine I was just attacked by one of their wooden clothes hangers, gave me a nasty splinter. Let me bandage this up more and we'll go."

The boys insisted they would drive so that left me sitting in the back of the Impala.

"What was so heavy in your suitcase anyway?"

Sam turned his head to look at me with his puppy eyes.

"A gift for my sister."

Dean looked at me in the mirror.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah she's flying in late tonight to the private airport."

"What did you get her?"

"I'm not telling you. I barely know you!"

"You're in my car."

"Yes I know, and I shudder just thinking about it."

I was thrown forward a little as Dean slowed down the car and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Get out. Lets talk."

I got out following him around to the back of the car. He leaned up against the car and I did the same.

"Did I take that a little too far?"

I was nervous he would just drive off and leave me here. Although we weren't too far from the motel it would be one hell of a walk back in the dark.

"You were joking? I really thought you believed I was in love with the car or something? Son of a bitch. You had me fooled."

"Sorry, I'm so sarcastic sometimes even I forget I'm being sarcastic and I should sound different from my normal voice."

"Sarcastic or not you've got one thing going for you, you sure are beautiful."

I smiled slightly, and to think that I believed this guy may be immune to my charms. I could have him within the night if I wanted him. What am I talking about though, I'm changed, reformed? I'm not going to take his soul even if it would make me feel powerful. I don't need it. I'm not like my sister. I don't kill people. I don't let them walk around as my soulless love slaves either. This guy is kinda cute though I must admit. I might just give in if he keeps this up.

"Thanks."

I smiled and started walking back towards the car. Dean was slower to walk back.

"That's all I get"

I opened the door.

"That's all you get."

Sam smirked at me and laughed as Dean got back in the car.

"Damn, cold-hearted rejection. "

"Shut-up bitch"

"jerk"

" Boys, boys, you're both pretty."

Both of them turned to me simultaneously.

"Shut-up"

When we got to the restaurant we were all laughing I had taken over the radio with Sam's help.

"I agree with (Y/N) your music isn't bad its just not the best."

"To hell with both of you then my music is THE BEST."

"Your music is outdated."

"You better hold me back Sam."

"No way I wanna see this fight."

Sam was still laughing at Dean when we sat down. Of course I didn't sit next to Dean that would be just awkward. I was surprised when Sam sat in the booth next to me. Luckily they were full of room so Sam didn't box me in. It seemed that everything was going well. The waitress walked up to us.

"What can I get you guys."

"Fries and a strawberry milkshake please."

"Wow (Y/N), you didn't even look at the menu."

"Everywhere has fries and a milkshake!"

"Gotcha cutie."

She winked at me. Dean looked slightly jealous.

"And you boys?"

"Whatever burger has the most bacon on it."

"I'll take a salad please."

"Really Sam? That's it your making me look bad here! Get a milkshake too."

I turned and made his puppy eyes at him. I could see Dean's shoulders stiffening up.

"Aw, fine, stop that, that's my trick. I'll get a vanilla milkshake too please."

After that it was just me and Sam talking about or laptops Dean looked annoyed and I didn't wanna set him off. There was a TV behind him with the news on. I settled for watching that. Dog shelter. That's sad. They always use the tear-jerkers though. Then a local arrest of women that was using men in satanic rituals. Evelyn. Caught you. My eyes were glued to the screen. I didn't even notice the food was brought out till Sam waived his arm in front of my face.

"Earth to (Y/N)"

"Oh sorry!"

Sam handed me my fries and milkshake. There was a phone number written on my milkshake.

"Well I'll be damned. Hey Sam!"

I nudged Sam a bit.

"Look at this!"

"What?"

Dean was on the edge of his seat.

"What's so special about the cup. I want to see."

"Oh nothing."

I got out my phone and started putting in the number.

"You're really gonna keep that."

"I can't ignore an open opportunity"

"So that's why you rejected me!"

Dean seemed to have it all figured out.

"No I'm bisexual, I just felt like rejecting you."

Sam was amazed and couldn't say a word.

The waitress brought around the bill I winked back at her and made the 'I'll call you' motion with my hand before she left blushing again.

Dean was irate at this point. I dropped four twenty dollar bills on the table and we left.

"Don't you think a 100% tip was overkill?"

Sam teased me about my crush on the way back, but Dean was really gripping the steering wheel. I'm glad Sam was trying to make the drive not so awkward at least. I might've been a little mean to Dean. I should probably apologize. He did invite me out after all. We got back to the motel. We all walked to our rooms.

"Goodnight Sam! Hey Dean can I talk to you a minute?"

" I don't know what there is to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, you don't like me I get it."

"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you."

"No you just say what you mean, we're square its all good."

"Are you sure cause I do want to be your friend."

"If I hug you will you believe me."

"Yeah I guess so."

Dean moved in and wrapped his arms around me. I felt warm and protected in his arms.

"Its a real shame he whispered."

"What is?"

"That you took that girls number."

"Why do you say that? I thought we were good?"

"It's a shame because I could fuck you better than any girl could."

"Oh? Are you willing to prove that?

Dean quickly let go of me only to lean one arm on the wall using the other to pull me closer to him as he kissed me passionately. He pulled away and I smirked at him. He was caught. He thinks he's a bad boy but he can't stand competition.

"Let me unlock my room"

I reached into to my bag digging for the key. It's gotta be in here somewhere.

"FUCK"

"Did you leave your key inside?"

"Maybe..."

Dean led me into his room. I walked behind him. Sam noticed our hands intertwined.

" I think I'm gonna go do some reading."

"Give me a heads up before you turn in for the night"

"Glad you guys worked things out. Seeya!"

Sam left the room and Dean looked at me with longing.

"This is your second chance. You don't have to stay."

"What don't think you can top a girl at sex."

"Oh I know I can fuck you better than anyone."

"Dean grabbed me closer to him kissing me and lifting me up slightly grabbing my ass."

Dean shoved me down onto the bed and start kissing and sucking on my neck undoing my pants. I started pulling off his shirt and he stopped kissing me to take it off the rest of the way. I took off my shirt and Dean pulled down my jeans then his. He got onto of me kissing me then kissing down to my breasts and massaging my wetness with one hand.

"You're still okay with this?"

"Mmmm. Yes. Fuck me."

Dean and I were sitting playfully on top of the bed talking , I was sitting in his lap my legs wrapped around his waist while he was leaning up against the wall to support us. The door to the room slammed open.

"Thanks for the heads up I asked for Sammy"

Deans eyes widened and his grip on me tightened. I turned to look at Sammy to see what was wrong as I fell off of Dean. I felt cold metal pierce my skin and then intense pain.

"S-sam"

" Sam what have you done. Get the first aid kit. We have to help her Sammy."

All Sam did was stand there silent looking down at me.

"SAM NOW!"

He didn't move an inch. Dean reached down and pulled the knife out of me the sting of the cold metal went away, but then my vision started to get hazy. Dean took the knife and turned it around like he was going to plunge it into himself. I reached up towards his hand and pushed the knife away from him. I coughed starting to choke on my own blood. Dean leaned down and kissed me.

"(Y/N) please stay with me. Please, (Y/N)"

I coughed more then struggled to whisper into Deans ear.

" I release you. You are no longer bound to me."

I watched the lights start to blur together and fade and all I heard was Dean's sobs.

"How could you do that Sam?"

"She was a monster. The other succubus said she would kill us Dean. You're lucky to be alive."

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. If you catch any grammar/spelling issues point them out please! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. *muffled screaming is heard in the background* Oh! I have to go it looks like Crowley is trying to get out of the closet again. Holy water should shut 'em up!


End file.
